


Satisfaction

by Arnie



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: Blair almost has a date.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> Written for Leesa Perrie for a fic meme. Leesa gave me: Historical (or In SPACE). Blair and Jim.

Blair listened, enthralled, as Pheta told him about the three years she'd spent in the outer planets of the Duray System. It had been a hard time for the inhabitants - disease and famine had led to an appallingly high death rate. It had taken the concerted efforts of several organisations more than two years to bring things under control.

"It was worth it," Pheta said, her creamy green skin almost glowing under the subdued lighting of the spaceport's restaurant. "By the time we left, disease had been eradicated. There were no sick, no hungry. The colonies will thrive and grow again."

"Three years though. I've heard that Mantians like to return home frequently, isn't that true?"

"Oh, we do!" Pheta's eyes deepened to a dark leafy green as she spoke. "Home is important to all of us, but there was much work to be done in the colonies. It was too satisfying to leave."

"I know what you mean. There have been some places, I could have stayed forever."

Pheta leaned in closer. "I was told you spent some time with the Tree People of Mumbai on Earth." As Blair nodded, she contined, "A most reclusive people. How did you gain their trust?"

"It wasn't easy. I'd been in the area for months when -" Blair's communicator bleeped and he inwardly groaned, hopng it was anyone but Jim. "Excuse me a minute. Sandburg here."

"We've got another missing persons case, Chief. Meet me in Blue Sector, level 93."

Blair sighed. "I have to go. I'm so sorry."

"You have your work. It is important to you."

"Maybe we can meet again?"

"My ship departs within two hours. I must be onboard." Pheta clasped her hands together under her chin and bowed her head. "I pray we meet again."

Blair watched her depart. Her elegant, long-limbed figure drew a number of admiring gazes. "Jim, you have lousy timing."

~~~

Once onboard her ship, Pheta logged in and made her way to her cabin. Nabi caught up with her before she got there.

"Did you hear? There's been a disaster on Fraytor! One of their mining platforms has collapsed and there are many injured. The commander wishes to leave early so we may reach a good spot."

Pheta pulled a face. "It will take us hours to get there. Most of the injured will be dealt with before we even arrive."

"Still... Fraytor is a poor colony. We should help all we can. What is the matter? You are usually much more enthusiastic than this."

"I met someone who lived with a primitive culture on Earth - the Tree People of Mumbai." As Pheta expected, Nabi's face grew intent.

"They are said to be very wholesome." Nabi's arms quivered as she clasped her hands under her chin. "You should have told the commander. He would delay departure in the hopes of such a prize."

"He was called away." Pheta shrugged, irritated. "I did not have a chance to feed let alone gain enough information. I had been waiting to return to his quarters."

"Was he wholesome?"

"Very. He was young and healthy." Pheta raised her hands to her chin. "He would have been most satisfying."

Nabi raised her hands to their praying, feedng position. "There will be many to feed on in Fraytor. You will be satisfied."

"I know. Once the weak and sick are disposed of, the colony will thrive. My work is important to me, Nabi. I would not have signed up otherwise. I just... I pray I will meet him again."

Nabi nodded. "I pray you will, and that you have a most satisfactory feeding."

The end


End file.
